Universe in the Night
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Grace O'Neill had gotten caught up in a lot of things during her life but this was by far the weirdest. Acheron Parthenopaeus was just out killing daimons and stumbled upon a world he never knew existed. No romance between Ash and Grace!
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hello and welcome to the madhouse! I'm Katie and that's Cassie *waves like moron* and we are bringing you an ultimate experience! (*snorts* More like our ultimate insanity.) Stargate meet Dark-Hunter. Well ok it's more like Grace meets Ash and Sav then the three take on Rush... either way it will be highly entertaining! So we ask that you sit back, relax, and enjoy the wonderful world of weirdness!

Disclaimer: Cassie owns Grace...I own...hmmm...*pouts* Nothing!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Grace wandered around DC. She really shouldn't have gone out alone, not with all the crazies running around the city at night, but she needed some time to think. Having her parents living so far apart was taking its toll on her and she was just glad she had enough control of her powers for her dad to allow her freedom. She snorted.

Her dad probably had a tail on her somewhere. Its name was Major Davis.

"Hello, precious," a man sneered.

His blonde hair was pulled back away from his face. His eyes held a sinister look to them. Grace used her powers to pin him to the wall, but he easily broke the hold and charged her.

"What the...?" Grace tried to put up a shield to keep the creature out. When he barged past it, Grace was in shock. No one had ever been able to easily go against her powers. "What are you?"

The creature bared his fangs at her and Grace snorted. Just great, a vampire.

"You know Daimon, I get really sick of you guys picking on someone not your size." a man said as he gracefully walked down the alleyway.

He was tall and wore a black leather duster coat over a black Misfits tee and a pair of black leather pants. His red Dock Martins with skulls and crossbones were the only color on him besides the red streaks in his long black hair. A pair of dark sunglasses covered his eyes. It was a Goth after her own heart.

"A what?" Grace asked, staring at both people in front of her.

She had a vampire and a male version of Buffy? Her dad was never going to let her leave the house again.

"Daimon. Vampire wanna be basically. Only thing different about him than the Cullens is he can die with a stake to the heart." Ash said.

"A sexy Goth knows his Twilight? Are you even out of high school?" she asked as Ash manifested a dagger in his hand. Grace raised an eyebrow. She wanted to be able to do that. "And you have powers. I've got to say man, you are looking finer every minute."

Ash chuckled. "I assure you I am married and most definitely out of high school."

Grace sighed. All the good Goths were always taken. "Huh, you sure? About the high school thing? You really don't look any older than I am."

Ash sighed. He could erase her memories of what he told her later. "I'm eleven thousand years old. I think I am out of high school."

Grace raised both eyebrows as he easily stabbed the Daimon, who exploded into a gold dust.

"Look mom, no mess!" Grace pulled out her best fake 'cheery' tone.

Ash shook his head. "You sound like Fang."

Grace scrunched up her nose. "Who?"

Ash shook his head. He liked this girl. "Never mind."

Grace looked back where the, what did he call it? Right, daimon had been. "So, any chance you can explain that?" she looked back at the man. "And, oh yeah. How on this planet you could possibly be eleven thousand years old?"

Ash frowned. Her wording confused him. "This planet?"

Grace bit back a curse. "Can we pretend I didn't say that?"

Ash cocked a brow. "Only if you'll ignore what I said."

Grace crossed her arms. "Okay, I think we both know that's not happening."

Oh yes it was. Ash tried to erase Grace's memories but found her mind protected. When he looked at her, she looked mildly annoyed.

"It's rather rude to go into a person's mind without their okay." she said. Forget the fact that she did it on a regular basis.

"How is your mind so protected?" Ash asked.

Grace felt her brow raise. "I asked you a question first."

Ash found himself nodding. He really liked this girl. Not many people could shoot back at him so easily. "I think you and I need to talk, kid."

Ash debated with himself for a few seconds before flashing them both to Katoteros. The girl would most likely be really confused but Ash could live with that.

Grace spun around as they suddenly appeared in a great room. The floors were white while the walls were black and gold marble. Alright, she could get used to it there.

"How did we get here?" Grace asked.

Ash shrugged. "I brought us here."

Grace nodded. "Well, it's faster then the gate."

Ash crossed his arms. "Okay, we really need to talk cause that's the second thing you've said that's confused me and I don't like being confused."

Grace mirrored Ash's stance. "So? You confused me too. And confused me first so you get to explain before I do."

Ash wanted to huff but he was a god and gods didn't huff. "How about we go with I'm bigger and older and we're on my turf so we play by my rules?"

Grace grunted. Damnit, too many years of off world negotiating had her accepting the man's terms. "Fine but before we do anything, I think knowing each others names would be a good idea."

Ash nodded and held out his hand. "Acheron Parthenopaeus. Most call me Ash."

Grace shook his hand. "Grace Carter O'Neill. Most call me a pain in the ass."

"Come, let's sit." Ash said, waving his hand at a tall throne chair. Before Grace's eyes, another chair appeared.

"Those are some freaky powers." Grace said, using her own gift to move the chair a bit so she could sit.

Ash cocked a brow. "Look who's talking." he sat on his throne and leaned his arms on his legs. "Alright, you first."

Grace exhaled. She was about to break some major rules. In the next fifteen minutes, she explained herself and her life and the Stargate.

Ash, on his part, sat back and let her explain everything. He was finding it hard to believe all this existed without his knowledge but he could tell from Grace's face that she was being truthful. And given all she was explaining and how calm she was about it, Ash knew she could handle his world no problem.

Grace finished explaining and met Ash's shaded gaze. "You always wear sunglasses inside?"

Ash bit back a groan. Lords, she was just like Tory. "No, not always."

Grace motioned with her hand. "So, take them off."

"But I don't want to." Ash said.

Grace snorted. "Tough. Take them off."

Ash cocked a brow. "You can't tell me what to do."

Grace raised her own brow. "I just did. Take them off."

"No."

"Yes."

"Uh, boss,"

Ash shut his eyes. Kill him. Now. Urian had not just walked in on Ash fighting with a seventeen year old.

Grace looked at the new comer. Standing just shy of Ash's height, the man had long white blond hair that was pulled back in a ponytail. His eyes were so dark and deep, if Grace were the type, she could easily get lost in them.

Urian cleared his throat and looked at his boss. "Who's the new girl and were you really just fighting with her over your sunglasses?"

Ash growled. "Urian, unless you wanna see you insides on the outside, leave."

Urian held his hands up. "Down, boss. I'm merely delivering a message from your wife. She wants to know what's going on, as she can sense someone she doesn't know here."

Ash scrubbed a hand over his face. "Send her down, would ya?" he looked at Grace. "Sorry."

Grace shook her head. "Don't worry. My father deals with annoying assholes all the time."

Ash smirked at Urian. "Two minutes with you and she's got you pinned."

Urian grunted as he left.

Grace pointed over her shoulder. "Assistant?"

"Lackey,"

Grace nodded. "Right," she slapped her hands on her thighs. "well, your turn."

Ash exhaled. "That was the deal. Just know, I'm breaking major rules here."

Grace laughed. "Acheron, I broke at least three federal laws. I think we're even."

Ash laughed and took fifteen minutes of his own to introduce Grace to his world. As he finished, he watched Grace shake her head before holding it in her hands. Oops, he might have broken her.

"Acheron, what did you do now?"

Ash raised his eyes to the ceiling. "I didn't do anything, Tory." he looked at his wife. "She's just taking everything in."

Grace turned to once again take in the new person. The woman walking towards them was at least six feet tall with thick and wavy long brown hair and deep brown eyes to match.

"I'm starting to feel short." Grace muttered since she was only five nine.

The woman, Tory as Ash had called her, laughed. "Don't worry, he and his band of merry men make everyone feel short."

Ash screwed up his face. "Merry men? Do I look like Robin Hood?"

Tory ignored Ash and held out her hand to Grace. "Tory Parthenopaeus."

Grace smiled and shook her head. "Grace Carter O'Neill."

"So why did my husband drag you into our world?" Tory asked, smirking over her shoulder at Ash, who was still grumbling about Robin Hood.

Grace cleared her throat. "He saved me from a daimon and then he let something slip and so did I and before I knew it, we were here."

Tory laughed and looked at Ash. "What is it with you and letting things slip? Did you drink Sprite again?"

Ash glared at the two women laughing. "Are ya done?"

Grace smirked. "Depends, you gonna take off the shades?"

Tory smiled softly. "Baby, not everyone is effected by them. From the way she's handled everything else, she'll handle this just fine."

Ash sighed but knew his wife was right. Exhaling a long breath, he reached up and slipped his sunglasses off. Keeping his eyes closed for a minute, he prepared himself for Grace's reaction.

"Open your eyes, Achimou." Tory said softly.

Grace frowned a bit as she watched this strong, confident man struggled to open his eyes. She understood why as she took in the swirling silver pools that were his eyes.

"Are your eyes like that because you're a god?" Grace asked.

Ash nodded. "Yes."

Grace smiled, understanding on her face. "You're just different, Ash. I am too. And there is nothing wrong with that."

Ash smiled and went to speak but his phone rang and his face changed to annoyance. "Excuse me." he got up and left the room.

Tory put her hand on Grace's shoulder, making the younger woman looked at her. "You have no idea how much it means to him for you to say what you did."

Grace nodded. "I know what it's like to grow up different. I'm a descendant of a very old race of beings."

Tory frowned. "Gods?"

Grace shook her head. "No, not even close. Just a bunch of people that wouldn't lift a finger to help anyone unless it was for themselves."

"Sounds like gods to me," Ash said as he walked back in. He looked at Tory. "I gotta go. Talon's having a fit over something."

Tory mock pouted. "His basket ball skills?"

Ash snorted and looked at Grace. "Want me to drop you at home?"

Grace smirked. "How else am I getting there?"

Tory laughed. "I like her, babe. Keep her around."

Ash shook his head and after kissing Tory, flashed himself and Grace back to DC. Grace looked around and saw they were outside the O'Neill house. She looked at Ash.

"So, will I see you again?" Grace asked.

Ash nodded. "Count on it. We're apart of each others worlds now, _piccolo_."

Grace smiled as Ash used Italian. Out of all the languages Daniel taught her, that and Greek were her favorites.

"See ya soon, _adelphos_."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

So, there's the beginning of our insanity (Our insanity started way before this story!). It gets worse from here. Artie will show up (Can I kill her yet?), maybe some old hunters (*perks up* Sundown?), Sav, of course, will be there too. Alright, let us know what you think, flame policy is on my(Cassie) profile and stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Welcome back to the land of insanity, we are your hosts! I am Katie and this is Cassie. So last chapter we met Grace, Ash, Urian, and Tory. Now we will get to see Ash and Grace again. Plus it can't be a Dark-Hunter story without the heifer-bitch goddess! So who do you think we'll meet? Yes boys and girls, Artie is right! *pauses* Sorry I just reread Sin and Kat's book. I'm channeling Kat. So sit back, relax, and Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Cassie owns Grace and as we have established, I own nada!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Grace walked around the streets of DC. After meeting Ash and Tory she had gotten a little bit better about going out after dark. Tonight she just needed to feel the cool air around her and get her mind off a project that was going nowhere quickly.

"What are you doing out here, all alone?"

Grace spotted a blonde man hiding by an alley. Oh great, a Daimon.

"I'm not alone." she lied.

Well she hoped this guy was as dumb as he looked. She really needed to start carrying around a knife. Or really needed to be older so she could carry her gun legally.

"Really? Then where is your companion?" the daimon asked, looking around for a second soul.

Grace sighed. He wasn't as dumb as he looked.

"Well you really weren't supposed to call my bluff." she said.

The daimon smirked. Oh crap.

"Technically it wasn't a bluff." Ash said as he flashed in in front of her.

Grace sighed gratefully.

"Impeccable timing. Couldn't have done better myself." she said with a grin.

Ash smirked as he pulled a dagger out of his boot.

"Uh huh, why do I have the feeling if I was in your position I'd be one breath from dead before you got there?" Ash said as he charged the daimon.

Grace cocked her head as she watched Ash flip the daimon before stabbing him in his inkblot.

"Because I can't do all those neat Jedi minds tricks." she said with a large grin.

Ash shook his head as he replaced the dagger. He draped an arm around Grace's shoulders and led her down the street.

"You can too, I've seen them." he said.

Grace shrugged. She liked having him around. He was like her big brother. Cool, calm, collected, and has serious ass kicking powers. He could easily give Ronan and Teal'c a run for their money.

"Yeah, but I can't manifest a knife or flash myself where I want to."

Ash grinned at her whining tone.

"How old are you?"

Grace shrugged. "My mom claims I'm seventeen, but I act just like my father. So five."

Ash chuckled. Wasn't that the truth.

"I'm giving you a choice here Gracie. You can keep the powers you have, or I can juice them up a bit. You'll have to remember I'm the Harbinger of Death and destruction so I don't know what kind of wonky could go wrong."

Grace smirked. "Wonky?"

"I spend too much time with Tory. She and Danger are a, pardon the pun, dangerous combo."

"We're a what?" Tory demanded, flashing in just in front of them, her hands planted on her hips.

Grace ducked out from under his arm and moved to stand next to Tory.

"Hi baby," he said sweetly.

Grace snorted. "That still won't get you laid later buddy."

"Hello Apostolos Acheron Parthenopaeus. Grace is right. You aren't getting any tonight, buddy." Tory said.

Ash hung his head like a child scolded. A form flashed in beside Grace.

"Sucks to be you Ash." Jared said with a snicker.

Ash groaned. For once, could everyone stop picking on him? Well, he could go back to New Orleans, the guys there were still somewhat scared of- He snorted mentally. No they weren't, no more than Ash was scared of Tabby or Amanda.

"Why does akri suck, Akra-Tory?" Simi asked as she and Xirena flashed in on the other side of Tory.

Grace was so confused. Who were all these new comers?

"He doesn't suck Simi, Jared said Ash is having a hard time right now." Tory said, her face softening.

Grace raised her hand like a school girl. "Uh, can I ask a really dumb question?"

Jared shot her an amused stare as Simi cocked her head to the side. Xirena looked bored.

"If you ask if you can eat the bitch-goddess, akri and akra-Tory will say no. Trust the Simi, she's tried." Simi said.

Grace smiled. She liked this creature. "Well, that is an interesting question, but nope. Wasn't going to ask that one. I was going to ask who all the new comers were."Ash and Tory chuckled.

"This is Jared, he's an," Ash paused. What was the word Savitar used? Oh right, "other. Those two are Simi and Xirena. They are Charonte demons and Simi is my daughter. Xirena is bonded to Alexion."

Grace nodded. Simi moved to stand in front of her.

"Can the Simi eat you? Simi is very hungry and akri said I should limit my food intake, but to the Simi it sounds like torture. So can I?"

Grace stared at the creature with wide eyes. Well that was a question she had never been asked.

"Sorry, but I think my dad would miss me if you did." Grace said.

Simi pouted. "Well pooh."

Ash shook his head at his demon.

Jared laughed. "Now you know how I feel." he glanced up, as if seeing something no one else could. "Alright kids, I'm out of here." before anyone could comment, he was gone.

Ash, now that the teasing was over, remembered what he and Grace had been talking about. "Tory, can you take Sim and Xirena home? Grace and I need to finish our talk."

Tory nodded and gave Ash a kiss before she and the demons vanished as well. Grace frowned at Ash.

"You didn't tell her." she said.

Ash shook his head. "I will once you've made your decision."

Grace exhaled and crossed her arms. "How would you juice them up?"

Ash crossed his own arms. "I'd make them stronger and at the same time, give you more control over them. And maybe throw a thing or two in but you'll have to figure those out on your own."

Grace pouted. "Oh come on!"

Ash smiled. "You have to earn things, _piccolo_. You'll be able to use them when they're most needed but not before."

Grace narrowed her eyes at Ash. "That's very cryptic."

Ash laughed. "Ask my hunters, cryptic is what I'm good at."

Grace chuckled lightly before exhaling again. "Do it."

Ash searched her face. "Are you sure?"

Grace shook her head. "Absolutely not but I want to be able to defend myself no matter the situation and having more control of my powers would allow me that."

Ash nodded. "Done."

Grace frowned. "That easy?"

Ash laughed. "I never said it was easy, _sorellina_. But it is done." he held out his arms. "Go ahead, try."

Grace shook her head. "I don't use my powers on family, _adelphos_. Not unless it's to save their lives."

Ash nodded. "Exactly what I wanted to hear."

"ACHERON!"

Grace looked concerned as Ash winced. "What is it?"

Ash rubbed his ear. "One very pissed off goddess trying to destroy my hearing."

Grace's concerned melted into a frown. "What does Artemis want?"

Ash shrugged. "I really don't-"

His words were cut off as Grace vanished before him. His eyes bugged as he searched Earth for her with his mind. He cursed loudly as he found her, not on Earth, but on Olympus.

"Oh I don't think so Artie." he growled before flashing himself to Katoteros. "Soteria!"

Tory came out of the throne room, frowning. "Ash? What is it?"

"We have a goddess to visit." Ash said. "She just took Grace."

Tory's features darkened. "That bitch is on my last nerve."

Without another word, the two vanished.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace spun around as she found herself in a very white room. Ugh, get her out of there now.

"Who do you think you are?"

Grace turned and found a tall woman with fiery red hair and piercing green eyes behind her. Her white dress flowed over her curves and a glare was placed on her flawless face.

"I think I'm the girl who's very confused at the moment." Grace said. "I'm assuming you're Artemis." she frowned. "Must all you gods be freakishly tall?"

Grace swallowed as she saw a fire of outrage burn on Artemis's eyes. Okay, so the freakish part could have been left out.

"Get away from her, Artemis. Now."

Grace had never been so happy to hear Ash's voice. She turned and saw her brother and sister looked pissed. Oh boy.

Artemis turned her glare to Ash, even as she took in Tory at his side. "She knows things she shouldn't, Acheron. She can not be allowed to live."

"She knows because I told her." Ash all but growled. "Grace is none of your concern, Artemis. Get away from her."

"Artemis, I am not a dog to be called when you're bitchy."

Grace turned to the new voice. Great gods, another freakishly tall person. Though, given the air of danger around the man, she sure as hell wasn't saying that out loud again. The man was tall, like Ash tall, with dark brown hair and lavender eyes. His skin was dark, like Sumerian dark if Grace's history was remembered right but he'd spoken perfect Greek as he'd walked in.

The man stopped, taking everyone in. "Oh look. I've been pulled into a party I didn't know was happening." his eyes zeroed in on Grace. "Who's the human?"

Ash exhaled. "She's not technically human, Savitar."

The man, Savitar, raised a dark brow. "You'll explain that, right?"

Ash nodded. "As soon as we're done here."

"Uh, guys," Grace said. "I don't think Artemis likes that we're ignoring her."

The other three turned to the goddess and saw she looked ready to explode.

"Oh chill out, Artemis." Savitar said. "No matter what you might think, the world does not revolve around you."

"I called you here to solve a breach in our security, Savitar." Artemis said.

Tory clenched a fist. "There was no breach in security, Artemis."

Ash could see his wife was close to killing the goddess so he took a deep breath and decided to explain to Artemis and Savitar at the same time.

"I let Grace in on our world, Artie because she is a very powerful being who needed to be protected." Ash said. "She's not just some mere human."

Savitar crossed his arms. "That's the second time you've said that, Apostolos. Start explaining."

Ash ran a hand over his face. Grace stepped up to him and patted his arm.

"I got it, _adelphos_." she said. She looked at Savitar. "I'm a descendant of a very old race of being that are, now a days, called the Ancients."

Savitar nodded. "Okay, that makes sense."

Ash looked at the other man. "You know who she's talking about?"

Savitar smirked. "Grom, when are you going to learn there is very little I don't know?" he looked at Artemis. "Sorry Artie, she's in the fan club now."

"I will not have another female near Acheron!" Artemis screeched. Before anyone could blink, Grace was across the room, her throat in the goddess's hand.

Grace clawed at Artemis's hand, trying to gasp for air but the bitch was squeezing hard. Thankfully she quickly found herself ripped away from Artemis and back beside Ash. She looked at him, figuring he was the one to get her away from the goddess but he looked just as floored as she did. She turned and saw Savitar pinning Artemis to the wall.

"Do not touch her again, goddess." Savitar said, his voice low and deadly. "Or I don't care who you are, I will end you."

The next thing Grace knew, she, Ash, Tory and Savitar were back in DC. Savitar looked at Ash.

"Protect her, Apostolos." he said before vanishing.

Grace rubbed her throat. "I am never going to have a normal life."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

And there's the end of the second chapter. Yes, at some point you will find out why Sav is so protective of Grace. Katie and I just have to figure that out first! Alright kids, let us know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading!

End Transmission


	3. Chapter 3

AN: And our insanity is back! *hears crickets chirping* Oh come on peeps we are awesome! *sighs* Anyway as Cassie put on my review Sav will explain to Ash and we will jump to the future! So everyone sit back, relax, and Enjoy! –Sincerely your cruise directors Greek and Roman

Disclaimer: Roman owns Grace and Greek owns nothing! *pauses* Now Greek is very sad…

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Sav sat on his surfboard when he felt Ash's presence on the beach. Sav smirked and caught the next wave, riding it back to the sand.

"You know, it's good for you to smile once in awhile, relax, sit back, take in some sun." Sav said.

Ash smiled at his friend.

"Maybe and maybe it's good for you to tell someone why you got so protective of Grace." Savitar stiffened slightly. "Don't play the I don't know what you're talking about shit. We both know better don't we?"

Sav scoffed. "I don't owe you any explanations. If you'll excuse me I'm drying out."

"You know something. And I know you do. I will protect Grace from whomever."

Savitar snarled at Ash. Ash raised a dark eyebrow over his sunglasses. Sav sighed.

"I don't know what she means to me or what part she's going to play in my life, but she's there. I saw Artie touching her and I just lost it." He took a deep breath. "It's like I know she plays an important part in my life and my feelings are so strong around her, it's making me feel vulnerable and I don't like being vulnerable Grom."

Ash nodded. "Now you know how I felt with Tory."

Savitar wanted to scoff, wanted to tell Ash he would never love her, but he knew the truth. The truth was he could never say that and truly mean it. "I really am not all knowing."

Ash snorted. "Gee, couldn't guess that one."

Sav rolled his eyes. "Is there a reason you came to annoy me? Anyone else and you would be dead," he paused, "or in the water."

"I'm not a water baby. We've had this discussion before." Sav shot him a 'Your point would be?' look. Ash shook his head. "Look, I just don't want her hurt. She's seventeen and you're...well I don't actually know how old you are."

"If I had a birth, damned if I remember it." Sav said.

Ash snorted. That was such a typical Savitar answer. "Ok so you're older than dirt, probably before the dinosaurs so we'll just say, damn you go young."

Sav snorted. "Please, a 100 year old woman would be young, for both of us. Tell me if you're going to pick on my choice of women, might I mention that age gap between you and Soteria? 11,000 years at least? And you mock me."

"Down Sav. I didn't say anything other than I don't want her hurt. How many enemies do you have that would use her for revenge? I'm sure at least as many as I have." Ash said.

Sav made a noise low it his throat. "Would you lay off? At one point in time I had feelings too. Besides I am more powerful than you are Grom. Don't underestimate me."

With those final words he grabbed his board and headed back into the water. Ash shook his head and left the island to return to Katoteros. Sav had heard his warning. He knew what he was doing. Ash hoped.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

*flashing ahead a year to just before Destiny begins*

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace rubbed her hands together as she paced in the small park by her family's house. She was newly eighteen and newly assigned to the Icarus base. She'd told her father it was going to be hard to be away from her family. He thought she meant her SGC family. And she did but she also meant her other family. The one she'd had for almost a year now that her parents knew nothing about. Her Dark-Hunter family.

"You're going to pace a hole to Tartarus, _sorellina_."

Grace turned to see Ash, Tory and Savitar. She tried to smile but it didn't work.

Savitar frowned. "What's wrong, Grace?"

Grace sighed. "I've told you guys about my rank within the government, right?"

Tory nodded. "You said you're a one star general."

Grace shut her eyes. "I've been give co-command of the Icarus base.

Ash crossed his arms. "Isn't that the base that you said the only way to get there is by ship?"

Grace nodded. "That's the one."

"How long will you be gone?" Tory asked.

Grace swallowed. "For as long as it takes to get the ninth chevron working. And I'll only be able to come home once every few months."

"Who gave you the assignment?" Ash asked.

"My dad." Grace said. "He thought it would be a good idea for me to learn under a different environment. The president backed his decision and I had no choice." she looked at Savitar, who'd gone quiet. "Sav? You okay?"

Savitar nodded. "Yeah. If it's alright with you, can we talk after?"

Grace nodded. "Of course." she looked back at Ash and Tory. "I'm leaving tomorrow. I wanted you guys to let you guys know so I didn't just vanish on you."

Ash stepped up to Grace and placed his hands on her shoulders. "You be careful, _sorellina_. I really don't want to have to figure out how to get to another planet."

Grace laughed and sniffed as tears filled her eyes. "You got it, _adelphos_."

Ash hugged Grace tightly before letting Tory hug her.

"Take care, _piccolo_." Tory said, kissing Grace on the forehead.

Taking Tory's hand, Ash looked at Savitar for a moment before flashing himself and his wife out. Grace also looked at Savitar. The man was strangely silent, something that wasn't like him.

"What time do you leave in the morning?" Savitar asked.

Grace stepped closer to him. "I have to be on base by noon. So I leave here at eight."

Savitar held out his hand. "I'll have you back in time."

Grace took his hand without a second thought. Before she could blink, they were on an island, standing on the sandy beach, looking out at the water.

"Where are we?" Grace asked.

Savitar stood beside her. "Neratiti, my island. My home."

Grace looked at him. "You have an entire island to yourself? How?"

Savitar smiled. "I'm special."

Grace looked back over the water. "So, why did you bring me here?"

Savitar slid his hands into his pockets. "So, what do you think of the place?"

Grace let him change the subject and then show her around the island.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Hours later, Savitar laid next to Grace in his bed. They were both fully clothed. He had a small fear in the back of his mind about Ash knowing what they were doing and while the Atlantian couldn't kill him, he could do some damage when properly pissed. He sighed as he gently stroked her hair back. She was laying on her back, one arm on her stomach while the other lay at her side.

"You come back to me, _moite skapoceni antickite_," Savitar whispered. Grace, as if hearing his words, rolled over and curled herself against his side, her head coming to rest on his chest. Savitar wrapped his arms tightly around her. "you come back to me."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

*flash two more years in the future. The Destiny crew is home and so is Grace*

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace stepped off the transport that had driven her and the others to the base. She had one hand on her almost eight and a half month stomach and the other holding her messenger bag on her shoulder.

"Happy to be home, sweetheart?" Colonel David Telford said to her.

Grace gave him the best smile she could. "More then you know." she didn't know why but ever since she left, she could hear Savitar's voice in her head, whispering to her, whispering 'my precious ancient' in Macedonian.

_'You come back to me, _moite skapoceni antickite_, you come back to me.'_

She rubbed her belly that housed her daughter. She had come back to him but what would he say now that she was carrying another man's child? The answer was one she feared.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Not the ending I was planning but I think it fits. Now the fun stuff begins. We're gonna be pulling at your heart strings the next couple of chapters and there will be some whining from Ash. You'll find out why. Let us know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Tada! We are back! *pauses* Yeah ok so as Cassie said we will be pulling on your heartstrings. Our too. Trust me as Thea (Aunt) for Grace and Cassie as her mom, we are totally screwing with her yet again. And we are making Sav sappy. *sighs* Anyway, so on to Grace telling Ash, Tory, and Sav! Sit back, relax, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: Cassie owns Grace and I own *pauses* I'm gonna own something by the end of this story!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"Dad I just need some space. I've lived cramped up on Destiny for way too long. I'll be fine and safe." Grace almost snorted. Oh yeah she's going to meet up with three of the most powerful beings known to Earth. She would be fine. "Please dad?" She saw Jack breaking down his walls.

"I'm only doing this because you are a mini-me and I know you can handle yourself. Just be careful and hurry back. I'll hold the others off." he said with a smile.

Grace kissed his cheek and grabbed a light blanket from the couch before hurrying off. Jack watched her go, a smile on his face. His baby girl was home.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Grace stepped into the park by her home. She looked around and remembered two years ago when she had said goodbye to her second family.

"Savitar?" she called out, hoping the man would answer.

She wasn't disappointed when he flashed in in front of her.

"Who dare bothers-" he trailed off when he saw her standing there. His face lightened and he smiled at her. "Grace," he said, a happy tone to his voice.

Grace smiled back. "In the flesh. Honey, I'm hoooooome."

Savitar cracked a real smile. His first smile in two years. Ever since she left, he just wanted to be left alone. His eyes drifted to the rather new addition to her body. How had he missed that?

"You're pregnant?" he asked, his tone neutral, but his heart breaking.

Grace rubbed her stomach slightly. "Uh yeah, 8 and 1/2 months." she said.

Savitar nodded, a smile on his lips. Grace noticed this one was more forced, that he didn't want that smile.

"Congratulations. I hope he treats you and your daughter well." he said.

Grace nodded. "His name is David. He treats us very well."

Sav smiled and nodded. Not nearly as well as I would have treated you. "Well, I'll wait for Ash and Tory then I got to go. World to save, Weres to try not to kill, the usual."

Grace laughed. God did he love her laugh. He loved everything about her, even when she was carrying another man's baby.

"You called, pain in my ass?" Ash said as he and Tory flashed in.

Sav smirked at him. "Here I was thinking you'd like to see your _sorellina_, but if you don't then I guess I'll walk Grace home."

Ash whirled around as Tory pulled away from hugging Grace. Both women had tears in their eyes.

"God I missed you, _sorellina_." Tory said.

Grace smiled as Ash pulled her in for a tight hug.

"I missed you guys too. Hell there was a few times when we actually had time to breathe and I was going to call just to see if you guys could transport so far." Grace said.

Ash chuckled then looked at her belly, a serious look crossing his face.

"Seems you found another way to keep yourself entertained." Ash said.

Tory looked sad. What was wrong with the baby?

"What's wrong with the baby?" Grace asked.

Ash and Tory looked at her with a smile.

"Nothing is wrong with her, _piccolo_, it's just...Sav, do you want to-"

Ash turned and Sav was nowhere to be seen. Grace wanted to cry. He didn't even say goodbye.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

After walking Grace home, Ash flashed Tory back to Katoteros then himself to Savitar's island. He knew his mentor was hurting and probably wanted to be alone but if there was one thing Ash knew it was that right now, alone was the last thing Savitar needed.

He found Savitar sitting on his surf board, watching the water and waves roll by. Ash flashed himself out there.

"Don't say anything, Apostolos." Savitar said before Ash could open his mouth.

"You have to talk to someone, Sav." Ash said, ignoring the man's words.

"No, I really don't." Savitar said as he stretched out.

"Savitar,"

Savitar shook his head. "Look, she was gone for two years and she didn't even know how I felt. Hell, I didn't even know how I felt. I couldn't expect her to-" he stopped, his words catching. "I'll get over it."

Ash shook his head slowly. "No you won't." he sighed. "I don't know exactly what you're feeling Sav but I do know what it's like to lose the woman you love. There is no getting over that."

"You didn't lose Soteria." Savitar pointed out.

"For a few moments, the longest of my life, I did lose her." Ash said. "And I knew, before I got her back, that I'd carry that pain for the rest of my life."

Savitar sighed. "This might be the one time you can give me advice, Apostolos. What do I do?"

"Be there for her." Ash said. "Even if she isn't yours, you be there. Be her friend. It'll be hard, probably the hardest thing you've ever done but you can do it."

Savitar sat up and ran a hand over his face. "This is why I stopped feeling for gods only know how long."

Ash nodded. "I know."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace stood beside Walter in the control room waiting for David's team to get back. She had one hand on her stomach and the other tapping a nervous rhythm on her leg.

"You okay, Grace?" Walter asked.

Grace shook her head. "No, I've got a really bad feeling and I can't shake it."

Walter exhaled. He knew from the past that Grace's bad feelings had a nasty habit of coming true. Hopefully this one wouldn't be about David or Walter feared for Grace and the baby.

The gate started spinning and Grace moved as fast as she could to the gate room. She got in there just as the gate activated. She stood near the end of the ramp and waited as the iris spun open.

"Medical team to the gate room!"

Walter's words froze Grace's heart. Ferretti came through the gate first. He looked at Grace for only a second before his eyes fell to the ramp. Grace struggled to breathe. The other two members of David's team came though, carrying a make shift stretcher that was covered with their jackets. Rush came through behind them. The gate shut down and Grace started shaking her head.

"No," she said softly.

Ferretti walked over to her and whispered. "Look in my head, Gracie."

Grace swallowed and flipped through Ferretti's memories of the mission. She saw them being pinned down by the natives of the planet. She also saw Rush shoot David straight in the chest. Spinning away from Ferretti, Grace found Rush trying to leave the gate room.

"Stop him." she ordered the airmen.

Two airmen stood in Rush's path as Grace moved closer to him.

"You made life a living hell on Destiny and now that we're home, you're continuing." Grace said, her voice strong even as tears fell down her face. She waved a hand forward, slamming Rush into the wall. "What the hell did David ever do to you? What did our baby do that you decided to take away her father? Explain to me how you thought you were going to live after what you did."

Rush struggled against the weight Grace was pushing on him. "Grace,"

Grace shook her head. "You have screwed with my family for the last time, Rush. What you did was murder."

"Stand down, Grace. Now."

Grace looked over her shoulder. "He killed David, Hank."

Hank nodded. "I know, Gracie but you don't kill people. It's not in you."

Grace let Rush go, only to have two airmen grab him. Grace finally gave into her tears and sobs as she turned to the stretcher. She moved over to it and went to move one of the jackets but Ferretti stopped her.

"You don't need to see that, Gracie." he said softly. "Remember him the last time you saw him. Hold on to that."

Grace's knees gave out and Ferretti knelt beside her, hugging her as she sobbed. The only thing that stopped the tears was a sharp pain in Grace's lower back. She pulled back with a swear.

"What is it?" Hank asked.

Grace exhaled slowly. "I just went into labor."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Move me off base. Now."

Janet shook her head. "Grace, there's no time."

Grace glared at her aunt. "I want as far away from this whole place as I can get. My daughter will not be born here. Now if I have to drive myself, I will."

Janet sighed. "I'll have you moved right away. Do you want me to call anyone?"

Grace shook her head. "No."

Janet moved to place the call that would have Grace moved to the nearest civilian hospital. The older woman had a bad feeling that losing David was the final straw for her niece. After this, Grace would be done with anything having to do with the Stargate.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace panted through a contraction. She was completely alone as she'd banned anyone from the SGC from her room. She couldn't stand seeing anything related to how David died. Not as she was trying to bring their daughter into the world.

Grace dropped her head back as the contraction passed. Damnit, she needed someone with her. She couldn't do this alone.

"Savitar!" she called out.

It took only moments for the tall man to appear in her room. As soon as he saw the pain on her face, he was by her side.

"Grace, what's going on?" he asked.

Grace felt tears fall down her face. "David's dead and my baby is coming early and I can't do this alone."

Savitar pressed a kiss to Grace's forehead as he brushed her hair back. "You're not alone, _moite __skapoceni antickite_. Not alone."

Grace almost sobbed in relief, beyond glad Savitar would be there for her. "I want Ash and Tory here too."

Savitar nodded. "Of course." he turned. "ACHERON!"

In the same time it took for Savitar to show up, Ash and Tory were in the room.

"Must you shout?" Tory asked.

Savitar did something he'd never done since he met the woman. He snapped at her. "Shut it, Soteria. Grace is in labor."

"Watch it, Savitar." Ash all but growled.

Tory placed a hand on Ash's arm as she took in Grace. "Not now, Ash. Grace needs us."

Ash's face softened as he too took in his sister. "What happened _sorellina_? You're not due for six weeks."

Grace grabbed Savitar's hand. "David was murdered off world by Dr. Rush. My grief and anger triggered early labor and it can't be stopped."

Tory looked around the room. "Where's your family?"

Grace's eyes hardened. "You guys are my family."

"Grace," Ash tried.

Savitar shook his head. "Not now, Apostolos."

A nurse walked in and was surprised to see the three people with Grace. "I thought you didn't want anyone here, sweetie?"

Grace tightened her hold on Savitar's hand while Ash and Tory stepped closer. "I want them."

The nurse nodded. "Okay. That's good, I'm glad. It always helps to have someone."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace held her little girl after giving birth to her. She'd been moved back to her room and was waiting for Savitar to get back with Ash and Tory. Only one person had been allowed in the delivery room with Grace and she'd picked Savitar. It had taken two hours of pushing and fourteen of contractions but her baby was finally here.

"You need a name, _piccolo_." Grace said softly to the sleeping baby. "Daddy wanted you to have a normal name but I want your name to be special." she smiled. "Dara Katerina O'Neill."

"Grace?" Savitar stuck his head in. "Can we come in?"

Grace smiled and nodded. "Of course."

Savitar opened the door and Ash and Tory followed him in. The three stood on either side of Grace's bed.

"I'd like you guys to meet Dara Katerina O'Neill." Grace said. "Dara, this is your family."

Tory smiled. "She's beautiful Grace."

"Can I hold her?" Savitar asked.

Grace nodded. "Sure." she shifted Dara and laid her in Savitar's arms. The other three smiled as Savitar held the baby more gently then he'd ever held anything in his life.

Dara's father may be gone, Grace thought watching Savitar with her daughter. But maybe her daddy wasn't.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

WE'RE HORRIBLE PEOPLE! WE SUCK! *sees scared looks* Oops. Sorry, Katie and I hated writing this. We were so mean to Sav! And Grace! My poor baby! (AND We cried! Cried people!) *sighs* Alright, let us know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Alright so this chapter starts with some good old fashioned butt whoopin! *grins* Well not really old fashioned. Kinda rocks to be a Chthonian/other and the Harbinger of Death and Destruction! *grins* This is going to get good folks! So sit back, relax, and ENJOY! I know I will!

Disclaimer: I own the sadism I have from enjoying writing this and Cassie owns Grace and Dare! (HER NAME IS DARA!) *grins and whispers* I'm Zarek in this debate!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Savitar and Acheron stood on the beach of Neratiti, their arms crossed over their chest as they stood facing Dr. Rush.

"Gentlemen, may I ask where we are and who you are?"

Ash snorted. "He really doesn't stop talking does he?"

Sav snorted as well. "You doubted Grace?"

"You know Grace?" Rush asked.

Savitar glared at the man, causing him to shut his mouth. Sav wanted nothing more than to beat this man into a bloody pulp. He had made Grace cry, his _moite skapoceni antickite_ cried everyday for the loss of David, the father of little Dara.

"_Zamolci ti neznacitelen covecko sustestvo. Toa e prezemanje na seta moJa sila i ziv godini da se zadrzi od kolenje vas na samoto mesto._" Sav snarled.

Ash chuckled. "Savitar, you forget our guest doesn't speak Macedonian."

Sav growled. "Fine let me waste my breath so I can tell you how much you mean to me in English. I said: Shut up you insignificant human being. It's taking all my strength and years alive to keep from slaughtering you on the spot."

Rush was shocked. The kid in front of him couldn't be any older than his late 20s.

"That's where you're wrong, I'm a lot older than that, moron." Sav said.

Ash had never really seen this caveman overprotective side. It was, interesting to say the least. If Grace was here, she would- he paused. Oh she would be standing right beside him.

"I am too, Dr. Rush," Ash said. "and you hurt our family. My _sorellina_ and _nipote_ lost a person very dear to them and it is your fault. Something you should know about me. I'm Atlantian, yes the lost Atlantis and one thing about us. Well ok, two. One: no one messes with our families and two: we are blood thirsty. Ask my mother, whose nickname is the Great Destroyer."

Sav snorted, watching Rush pale further and further.

"The name is apropos for her. Apollymi is lethal on her best day, Atlantis sinking on her worst." he added.

"Ten bucks he wets himself." Ash muttered as Zarek flashed in right behind Rush.

"Boo!"

Rush jumped and Ash laughed as he let lose. Sav curled his lip at the man.

"What a wimp Sav. Can I give him to Hades? Please? Pretty please?" Zarek got close to Rush and whispered in his ear. "Hades has a special place for monsters like you." He pulled away, wrinkling his nose. "Ugh, bad memories from a time I don't want to remember. If it wasn't for the fact I can't wait to see you die, I'd be outta here."

"Calm, Z. We'll kill him, he just has to answer a question first." Ash said.

Sav took three large steps forward, using his powers to keep Rush stilled. "Why did you kill him? Why did you make Grace's life such a nightmare?"

Zarek was confused at the passion and anger in Savitar's voice. In all his centuries he had never known the man to hold many emotions other than perturbed. Not that Zarek had ever had much time near the man/being/creature.

"I didn't do it on purpose." Rush said.

Zarek tsked. "Astrid said never lie. It's a good thing Bob isn't here, hate to teach him bad habits. Hey Ash, Simi hungry?"

Ash grinned. "Always, she loves eating humans too. Maybe Alexion will let me borrow Xirena too. That will make it even more painful. Two Charontes ripping you apart, covering you in barbeque sauce and eating your intestines. Sounds fun and painful to me."

Savitar ignored them, his hand reaching out and grasping Rush's throat in his hand. Zarek moved to stand next to Ash. Both were in shock. Sav always used his powers to kill whatever bugged him, he never touched a person to do the dirty work.

"Whoever this is for must mean a hell of a lot." Zarek muttered.

Ash nodded. "I'll introduce you soon. Now hush, I want to hear his bones snapping." Like mother, like son.

"You stupid piece of trash! Why. Did. You. Kill. Him?" Sav snarled, punctuating each word with a hard shake.

"The stupid bastard wouldn't help me get control of Destiny away from Young and Gr-"

Savitar cut him off by tightening his hold on Rush's neck.

"Don't you ever say her name you worthless bastard. You aren't fit to even bow before her. I'm going to enjoy killing you like the dog you are." Sav growled.

Zarek nodded. "And with those wonderful words that are bringing back too many memories I'm going to go find my wife and take her to bed." He flashed out.

Ash knew how he felt, but he wanted to see Rush dead at Savitar's hands.

"Go Apostolos," Sav said.

Ash shook his head. "Not until he stops breathing."

Savitar nodded and manifested a sword in his hands. "You killed Grace's baby's father for revenge. Revenge that means nothing now, does it?"

"Isn't that what you're doing?" Rush gasped out.

Ash raised his eyebrow over his sunglasses. One: he was questioning Savitar and two: he was questioning a lethal Savitar.

"My actions are never for nothing." Savitar said and with that he brought the sword down and easily slashed Rush's head off. "Doubt he's breathing now Apostolos. Go. Now." Ash stared at Savitar before he flashed himself away. "I wish I had left you alive to feel this, but I would never do that to Ash." he pulled the sword through Rush's torso, leaving him open to his entrails. Savitar took the sword and plunged it straight through Rush's heart. "Die bastard."

With that he twisted the sword. He left the sword where it was and backed off, using his powers to set fire to the body. There was nothing left of Dr. Nicholas Rush and no one would care. Now Sav had to go find Grace.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace cradled Dara as she walked away from David's grave.

"_Duso_?"

Grace felt some relief as Savitar called her sweetheart in Macedonian.

"I'm okay, Sav." Grace said. "Not one hundred percent but that'll come once I'm in New Orleans."

"It's okay to mourn Grace." Tory said from Ash's side.

Grace nodded as she looked at Dara's sleeping face. "I know but I need to be a mother right now. My grieving can come once we're away from here."

"We'll be with you the whole time, _sorellina_." Ash said.

Grace saw her parents watching them. "Not the whole time. I gotta talk to my mom and dad."

"We'll be right here." Savitar said.

Grace nodded and walked over to Sam and Jack.

"Who were you talking to Grace?" Sam asked.

Grace looked at the three over her shoulder. "Close friends." she turned back to her parents. "I wanted to let you both know I'm moving to New Orleans and I'm resigning."

Jack shook his head. "Gracie, you're just upset. Don't do anything foolish."

Grace met her father's gaze hard. "You of all people know this isn't a foolish move, Dad. This is what I believe is right for me and my daughter." she shifted Dara as the baby squirmed a bit. "We need a fresh start away from everything Stargate." she saw Sam and Jack's eyes drift to Dara. "You'll still see her. I'll bringing her to DC and you can come down to see us."

"We just got you back, kiddo." Jack said.

Grace nodded, swallowing her tears. She knew the others could see her and they would not react well to her getting upset.

"I know, Dad," she said. "but I just lost the one person who could have held me here. I need this. Dara and I need this."

Sam hugged Grace, careful of the baby. "You do what's best for you and Dara. We'll support you."

Grace relaxed in her mother's arms. "Thank you."

"When are you going to leave?" Jack asked as he hugged Grace.

"As soon as possible." Grace said. "The friends you saw me talking to live in New Orleans. They're gonna let Dara and I stay with them until we get a place of our own."

Jack looked at the trio, mostly at Ash and Sav, who had their sunglasses on and serious faces. "Those two look more like body guards then friends."

Grace laughed a bit. "They kinda are but they're the best friends I could ask for."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Savitar leaned against Grace's bedroom door frame. He was watching her pack up her things and the few things she'd managed to buy in the week before the baby was born. He clenched a fist. She should have had more time. Her _devoJceto_ shouldn't be so small. Looking at Dara, who was laying on her mother's bed, Savitar felt his heart soften. Barely a week old and the small baby had Savitar and Ash wrapped around her finger.

"I've never been to New Orleans," Savitar could hear Grace saying to Dara. "but from the way Uncle Ash describes it, we'll both love it there. We're gonna meet so many people and there'll be plenty of kids for you to play with when you get older." he heard her sigh. "This is a lot for you to go through so soon after being born but I promise _piccolo_, it's for the best."

Deciding he'd ease dropped long enough, Savitar pushed off the door frame and stepped into the room.

"How's it going in here?" he asked.

Grace faced him with a smile. With each passing day, Savitar noticed her smiles getting less forced. There was less sadness in her eyes.

"It's going good." Grace said. "I don't really have much."

Savitar looked at the four boxes of books. "Not much, huh?"

Grace laughed. "What can I say? I like to read."

Savitar smiled. "I can see that." he moved to Grace's bed and picked Dara up. Sitting where the baby had been, he cradled the tiny body. "You helping Mommy pack, Dara?" the little girl just stared at him. "She's growing."

Grace nodded. "Little by little." she exhaled. "You know, I was so scared when she was born early but now that she's here, I'm almost glad. It means we can move on sooner. I didn't have to try and get through the last leg of my pregnancy alone."

Savitar shifted Dara so she was against his shoulder. "You wouldn't have gone through it alone, Grace."

Grace smiled softly. "I can't ask you guys to come to my rescue every time something goes wrong."

"You don't have to ask." Savitar said. "We'll be there before the question crosses your mind."

"Grace!" Jack's voice carried through the house.

Grace sighed and looked at Savitar. "Ready to meet my dad?"

Savitar stood with a laugh. "Promise he won't shoot me?"

Grace shook her head. "No." she smirked. "But you're like Super Man, right? Bullets bounce off ya?"

Savitar blinked at her. "Uh...Do I look like I wear red and blue spandex? Trust me, I don't. Black body suit? Yes. Spandex? Hell no. It chafes. Don't ask."

Grace snorted. "I'm not sure I wanna know." she took the hand Savitar wasn't using to hold Dara. "Come on, let's go before Dad comes storming in."

"Does he do that often?" Savitar asked.

Grace nodded. "Yeah. He could use our gene link but no, he calls that spying."

"He's right." Savitar said.

Grace looked at the tall man. "For your own safety, do not agree with my father." she started down the stairs. "His ego already has trouble fitting in the house."

Savitar snorted a laugh as they moved to the living room where Jack was waiting.

"Hey Dad," Grace said to get her father's attention.

Jack looked away from the boxes Grace had left by the front door. "Hey sweetie." he took in Savitar. "Um,"

Grace laughed. "Oops, Dad this is Sav. Sav, this is my dad General Jack O'Neill."

Savitar held his hand out. "Pleasure to meet you, sir."

Jack shook his hand. "You too. So, how long have you known my daughter?"

Grace slapped a hand over her face. "Dad,"

"About three years." Savitar said. "I, along with my two friends, met her about a year before she took her last assignment."

"Do you know what the assignment was?" Jack asked, giving his daughter a look.

Savitar shook his head. "Nope, just know that we missed her."

Jack nodded and looked at Grace. "Your mom and I were wondering if we could spend some time with Dara while you finish packing."

Grace smiled as she took her daughter from Savitar. "You don't have to ask Dad." she handed the baby to her father. "Take as much time as you want. We'll wait."

Jack cradled Dara as he walked out of the house. Grace watched them go, a small trace of worry on her face.

"He won't let anything happen to her." Savitar said, seeing the worry.

Grace nodded. "Yeah, I know. It just feels weird being away from her."

Savitar brushed Grace's hair back from her face. "You're her mother, that will probably always feel weird."

Grace looked up at Savitar. "Why are you helping me so much? And please don't dodge the question like you did when you brought me to your island."

Savitar sighed. "You mean a lot to me, Grace. I don't know how much and I don't know why but you do and seeing you in pain is one of the worst thing I've ever experienced." he met Grace's eyes. "I'll do anything to prevent you from feeling that again."

Grace smiled as she felt tears press at her eyes. "Pain is a part of life, Savitar. You can't prevent it, no matter how powerful you are."

Savitar hugged Grace. "Doesn't mean I can't try."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Okay so my fluff meter just smashed and screamed until it died. (I heard it states away. Made Artie seem quiet.) Um, so...yeah. Let us know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Alright so here we are folks! Back, back again! Yes I know it's scary and no we can't promise not to break the fluff-o-meter today. It just seems to happen with us without us trying! So this takes place four years in the future, which I will remind you of. So sit back, relax, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: Cassie Roman owns Grace and Dara and Katie Greek owns… well hell I WILL OWN SOMETHING! *laughs* I get my wish! I own Sarafina!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Four Years Later:

Grace sighed as she waited for Sara to get there. She had taken to keeping Sarafina, Valerius and Tabby's three and a half year old daughter, overnight so her parents could help Ash fight Daimons. Her own little Dara, who Sav so lovingly called Dare as she grew up and became more daring, loved having Fie with her. It was like a sleepover every night.

"Dara, Sara will be here," Grace trailed off as Val knocked on the door, "now." She jogged over to the door and opened it, revealing the Roman and his daughter.

Grace laughed as she saw Sara holding two lollipops.

"Hope you don't mind. She wanted to share." Val said as he set his daughter on the ground.

"FIE FIE!" Dara called as she came running towards the door in her socks.

Grace watched as she slipped, but before she could hit the floor, Sav was holding her in his arms.

"You've got to be more careful my little Dare. I won't always be able to save you, just most of the time." he said.

Dara kissed his cheek.

"I know daddy." she said.

Grace's heart warmed. She remembered the first time Dara had called him daddy.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Begin Flashback:

_ "Go Gracie. Dara and I will be just fine. You're going with Amanda, Tabby, Sunshine, and Tory to the spa. It's not like you'll be gone for weeks." Sav said, his hands rubbing her arms gently._

_Grace bit her lip as she glanced at her daughter, who was currently busy coloring._

_ "I don't like being away from her." she admitted._

_Sav kissed her forehead. "I know _Duso_, I know, but we'll be fine, won't we baby girl Dare?"_

_Dara looked up, a wide grin covering her face._

_She nodded. "You bet daddy."_

_Savitar and Grace both froze._

_ "What did you call him?" Grace asked._

_Dara looked confused, her head tilted to the side. "Daddy. He's like Fie's daddy and Rissy's daddy. Isn't he my daddy?" _

_Grace didn't know how to respond. When Dara was born she had idly thought that Sav would be her daddy, but what if he didn't want her?_

_ "That's right baby girl. You tell your mommy." Savitar said, a mischievous look in his eye. "Now what did we discuss the other day baby girl?"_

_ "Mommy, why are you and daddy not married like Rissy and Fie's parents?" Dara asked, still coloring._

_Grace stopped breathing. Savitar was so dead._

_ "What did daddy say?"_

_Dara shrugged, still coloring. "He said you would never love him like he loves us, I told him he was silly, but he didn't believe me."_

_Grace set her hands on her hips and turned to him._

_ "It's time for you to leave to pick up Tabby, have fun!" Savitar tried to deflect._

_ "Savitar Pain-in-my-behind, why do you think that?" Sav shrugged. Grace's eyes softened. "Talk to me Sav," she whispered._

_Sav sighed. Only for her would he tell his deepest secrets. "Because you still mourn for David."_

_And with those final words, Grace found herself in her car, the keys in the ignition. She sighed._

_ "We aren't done with this conversation Sav, not even close."_

End Flashback

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"Be careful baby girl and go play with Sara." Sav said.

He set Dara down, who walked over to Sara and grabbed the other girl's hand.

"Come on Fie Fie, let's go play." she said.

Sara handed her a lollipop and the two little girls headed off to the playroom. Savitar had bought them a large mansion halfway between Kyrian and Valerius, both men as overly protective of her as Ash and Sav. The house was much more than she and Dara needed, but it wasn't quite as big when Savitar stayed with them, which was basically every night they didn't go to Neratiti.

"We'll be back before dawn, thanks Grace" Valerius said.

Grace smiled. "Be careful."

It was their normal exchange. Valerius inclined his head to her before turning and leaving. Grace understood, in Savitar's presence no one would touch her. Even Ash had his hands off moments when Sav was around.

"Now, I think we need to finish that talk." Grace almost laughed when she saw Savitar's confused look.

"What are you...Ohhhhhh." The light bulb shone brightly at that moment.

"Welcome to the party, want to talk now?"

Sav wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "I'd rather do other activities."

Grace used her powers to put up a wall as he came closer. He pouted. Savitar actually pouted at her.

"Not with the kids and not until we have this talk. Why do you think I could never love you? And if you say because I still grieve for David I will smack you." Grace warned.

Savitar sighed.

"So if I say because I'm a monster and no one in their right minds could love me, you would...?" Grace stepped forward and smacked Sav across the back of the head. He rubbed the spot as he nodded. "I figured as much."

"Yeah you better figure as much. I don't care what you think or whether you're a Chthonian or other, you are not a monster. You are so good to me and have become a father to my daughter. Of course I grieve for David, my daughter might have you, but her biological father is dead. The first man I loved, notice the PAST tense, is dead, but that doesn't mean I don't love you. Gods I love you more than I've ever loved anyone else!" Grace froze as she realized what she just said.

Grace wasn't the only one who froze. Savitar wasn't sure he'd heard her correctly.

"What did you say?" he asked.

Grace sighed. Well, it was already out there. "You had to see that coming, Sav. Other wise, why would I fight you thinking I didn't love you so hard?"

Savitar shrugged. "You're as stubborn as your father is?" he back peddled as Grace's eyes narrowed. "Okay, wrong thing to say." he shook his head. "I don't know Grace. I guess, no matter how hard you fought, I didn't want to believe it was true."

"Why not?" Grace asked. Savitar looked away and Grace stepped closer. "Savitar, why not?"

"Because love is a weakness." Savitar said. "You make me weak and with the enemies I have, I can't afford it."

Grace nodded. "Alright fine but answer me one thing, has loving Tory made Ash weak? Has it made him any more vulnerable to his enemies? Or has it made him stronger? Has it given him one more thing to fight for? Or live for?"

Savitar sighed. "Acheron and I-"

"Aren't as different as you'd like to believe." Grace stopped him. "Loving me won't make you weak. I won't let it."

Savitar closed the remaining space between himself and Grace and cradled the left side of her face in his hand.

"You are one hell of a women, Grace Carter O'Neill." he said moments before he captured her lips with his own.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

*rubs ear* Damn Katie, could have you squealed any louder? The cat's glued to the ceiling. (*looks at ceiling* Sorry Shawnee!) *looks at readers* She was really happy about the kiss. So, let us know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	7. Chapter 7

AN: WOOHOOHOO! *looks around and sees scared faces* Have no fear, my parts just totally rock! First I got to kill Rush, now I get to write Grace/Sav smut, maybe next I get to kill Artie! WOOHOOHOO! Alright so this chapter will be rated M for mature audiences. Viewer discretion is advised. *starts humming the Fox movie intro badly*

Disclaimer: I own Sarafina and Roman owns Grace and Dare!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Grace pulled away first, her breathing heavy.

"Quick maybe we can send the kids to the island for awhile." Sav muttered.

Grace laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck, her head lying on his chest.

"You've got to admit, four years of sexual tension, I think Tory was about ready to knock some sense into you." Savitar added

"Yeah, well not everyone can wait forever." Grace said, smiling against him.

Savitar laughed. "So true _Duso_, so true. But take it from someone who nearly has, it kinda sucks waiting when you know what you want."

Grace laughed. "Sorry about that, but I know a way to fix our problems." her eyes drifted south.

Sav chuckled. Only she could make him hard.

"Ash," Grace called.

Sav froze. "If you don't want to have sex, just say it! No need to emasculate me!"

Ash and Tory flashed into the room, Grace moving to stand in front of him.

"Why is she emasculating you now?" Ash asked with a grin.

Tory elbowed him in the side before turning to smile sweetly at Grace and Savitar.

"What can we do for you?" Tory asked.

"Well, would you mind watching Dara and Sara for awhile. Sav wants to take me to Neratiti for a break." Grace said, her eyes clenched shut.

Oh please let them buy this lie. Sav set his hands on her shoulders.

"So take the kids with you?" Ash said.

Tory smirked. She had caught on to what the couple wanted.

"No Ash, I think they want adult time." Tory supplied.

Grace shot her a look. She was trying to save Savitar, not have him murdered. Ash pondered his wife's words in his head. Adult ti….

"Oh hell no!" he growled. He flashed to his true self for a few moments before turning back. "You promised Savitar!"

Sav held his hands up in surrender. "I promised I wouldn't force her. I'm not forcing her, she seems like a willing participant to me."

Ash turned once more before Tory set her hand on his arm. He calmed some as he looked down into her eyes.

"They're both adults, as much as we hate to admit Sav is one. They can make their own choices, Achimou, just like we made ours. And you have been bitching about Sav ever since they met. He loves her and obviously if she is willing to give herself to him, she loves him too. Now, grow up, be the 11,000 year old man I love, and smile and be happy for them."

Ash growled at her softly. "You sound like Astrid."

Tory shrugged. "That's what happens when you spend a lot of time with someone, you see their ways."

Ash glared at Savitar.

"Chthonian or not, you hurt her, Death will be knocking on your door." he said before flashing Grace and Sav back to Sav's island.

Grace smiled and they took in the beach. "Well, that was interesting."

Savitar laughed before flashing them to his bedroom. Grace laid on the silk sheet, her hands running along their silky smoothness as Savitar laid beside her.

"Say the word and I stop, _Duso_." he said gently, rolling to hover over her.

Grace nodded gently. "I know."

She hooked her arms around his neck and brought his head down so she could kiss him. Savitar flashed their clothes away and slowly kissed his way down her neck, suckling the soft silky skin every so often. Grace moaned at the sensation.

"Neat trick." Grace managed to comment.

Sav smiled against her as her hands wound in his hair. He trailed lower, pulling one supple peak into his mouth, causing Grace to gasp and arch her back. Savitar trailed his fingers lower, gently caressing the inside of her thighs before his fingers brushed against the part of her that ached for him the most. He rubbed her clit gently before separating her folds and using his index finger to gently probe her.

"Savitar," Grace moaned, wiggling her hips against his finger as he slipped it inside her.

He gently added a second digit as his mouth continued its assault on her taut nipples.

"Grace," he hummed against her as his fingers gently slipped in and out of her moist heat.

Grace couldn't stand the torment on her body, her orgasm washing over her like waves of hot, intense pleasure. Savitar pulled out and moved his hand up, slipping his fingers in his mouth to taste her juices.

"Gods, Gracie, _moite skapoceni antickite_, you taste like ambrosia."

With that his mouth descended upon hers again. The taste of saltwater and honey mixed on his lips. As they kissed, Grace moved her hand to his shaft, gently guiding it towards her center.

"I need you now, Savitar." she whispered huskily.

Sav nodded, continuing to kiss Grace as he gently thrust inside her. Grace gasped and groaned at his thickness and the feel of him inside of her. He gently pulled out and slid back in, the tempo a lovers pace. Grace's pleasure built as his cock gently rubbed against her G-spot. She groaned as her walls tightened, indicating her rapidly approaching release.

"Come for me, _moite skapoceni antickite_." Savitar whispered.

That was all it took for Grace to lose it, her orgasm ripping through her. Savitar quickly found his and joined her in sweet paradise, rolling them over so Grace's body was draped over his as his warm seed filled her. She sighed, her body sweaty and sated.

"I love you, _moite skapoceni antickite_." Savitar whispered, kissing her forehead.

"I love you too, Sav."

With those muffled words, Grace fell into a slumber, which Savitar tried to follow her too. The Weres were not so ready to leave him alone. Savitar gently laid Grace back on the bed, slipping out of her and covering her up as he manifested clothes on his body. He felt a presence on the island. And it wasn't Ash, Tory, or Takeshi, the only three he wouldn't even dream about slaughtering. Everyone else was fair game.

"You better have a really good reason for showing up here, or you'll be tonight's dinner." Savitar said. "Personally I'm more inclined to the second option no matter what you have to say, Jackal."

The man bowed before Savitar.

"My liege, I come to inform you the Tigard..."

Savitar stopped him in his tracks with his powers. "What is it with you people and Wren? Leave the poor kid alone. Bad enough he has an identity crisis along with bastard parents, minus his dad who made up for it."

"He's a menace to society."

Savitar sighed. "Didn't we go over this when the Bears brought it to my attention? Do you remember what the outcome was? Well let me refresh your memory. You all found him innocent. I found him innocent. He's innocent and with Maggie, even more so! You guys need to lay off the Tigard. Jealousy really doesn't become you. Now leave my island before I kill you."

"But my liege-"

Savitar used his powers to obliterate the jackal. "I did warn you."

With a shrug of his shoulders at where the Were once stood, he traveled back to the bedroom, smiling at his still sleeping beauty. Who knew he could get so lucky?

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Stryker could feel his daimons watching him as he paced through the hall. There was a power, he had felt it going on four years now, ever since it arrived in New Orleans and it was getting stronger each day. He didn't know what or who it was. It couldn't be Marissa Hunter, this dwarfed that brat's powers. What he did know was he wanted it and would do anything to get it.

Now his only problem was figuring out what the power was and who protected it. There was no way something that strong existed in New Orleans without being heavily guarded.

Without a snap of his fingers, he dispatched three of his Spathi to New Orleans. They'd find out what the power was.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Dara Katerina O'Neill, what are you doing?"

Dara turned around, the cookie she'd been using her powers to get, fell to the floor.

"I hungry." she said in the innocent way only a four year old could pull off.

Kyrian placed a hand on his chest, trying to calm his heart. "_Polytimos_, please don't do that to me."

Dara frowned. "Do what? I was getting a cookie."

Kyrian picked the little girl up. "Does your mommy know you can do that?"

Dara nodded. "She taughted me how."

"Taught, sweetheart," Amanda gently corrected as she walked in. "and I don't think your Mommy meant for you to use your gift to get cookies."

Dara grinned. "No, Daddy did!"

Kyrian laughed. "Oh, Savitar is toast when Grace finds out."

Dara looked over Kyrian's shoulder and quickly lifted the cookie from the floor to her hand. Before she could eat it, Amanda grabbed it.

"How about one that wasn't on the floor?" she suggested.

Dara grinned. "Yes please!"

Before Amanda could give Dara another cookie, Ash flashed into the room. Kyrian saw the relief on his face as he took in Dara.

"Ash? What is it?" Kyrian asked.

"Amanda, take Dara upstairs with Marissa." Ash said.

Amanda frowned but took the little girl and headed out of the room.

"What's going on, Acheron?" Kyrian asked.

Ash crossed his arms. "There are three Spathi in town and they're zeroing in on one thing."

Kyrian frowned. "That one thing being?"

Ash sighed. "Dara." Kyrian cursed and Ash nodded. "Apparently Stryker has picked up on her power."

Kyrian ran a hand over his face. "Do Grace and Savitar know?"

Ash cocked a brow. "Have you heard about a large explosion?"

Kyrian cleared his throat. "Someone has to tell them."

Ash leaned against the counter. "Where's Otto?"

"We can't let them kill Otto, Ash." Kyrian said with a laugh.

Ash shook his head. "No, not to tell them. He's about to become Dara's personal guard. And if he values life, he won't complain. I'll be the one telling them."

Kyrian nodded and pulled out his cell. "I'll call Otto and fill him in."

Ash sighed again. "I'm gonna go let Grace and Savitar know what's going on. Keep Dara safe until I get back."

Before Kyrian could respond, Ash was gone. With a sigh of his own, Kyrian dialed Otto's number.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Ash arrived on Savitar's island and just waited. He knew it wouldn't be long before his friend showed up, wanting to know why he'd come.

"_Adelphos_?"

Ash almost cringed. Not the voice he wanted to hear. "Where's Sav, _sorellina_?"

Grace shrugged. "He fried a jackal earlier so he said he had to do damage control."

Ash shook his head. And people said he had control issues.

"What's wrong, Ash?" Grace asked.

Ash would give anything to spare his sister the fear she was about to feel.

"There are Spathi in New Orleans." Ash said. "Stryker has picked up on Dara's power."

Grace felt her breath catch as the color drained from her face. "No, he will not touch my baby."

Savitar suddenly flashed in. "Who's touching Dare?" he took in Grace's pale face and the pain on Ash's. "What did I miss?"

Ash looked at his oldest friend. "Stryker is after Dara."

A loud boom was heard in the distance and Ash saw a cliff explode out of the corner of his eye.

"Kalosis will freeze before Stryker touches our little girl." Savitar said, hugging Grace tightly.

Grace buried her face in Savitar's chest and prayed he was right.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Okay so the chapter started off good and ended with things going down the tubes. (*snorts* Started good? You were crying last night!) *nods* That sounds about right. Things will get worse from here and we'll probably meet Apollymi in the next chapter. She's not gonna be happy about Stryker messing with someone dear to her son. (Even if Sav is apart of that equation.) Again. Let us know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	8. Chapter 8

AN: So we're back, back again. Sorry, feel like singing lately. Don't know why. *pauses* Oh yeah ok, so on to Savitar losing it! And my impending death. I just want to say, you've all been great and it was nice knowing you. *looks at Cassie* Make sure you come read to me in August. *sighs* Now, to let you read my death. So sit back, relax, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own Sara and Cassie owns Dare and Grace!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Savitar flashed into Kyrian and Amanda's house, Grace by his side and Ash not far behind. Sav's face turned red in anger as he saw Kyrian fighting the Spathi while Amanda stood protectively in front of Marissa and Dara. With one sweep of his hand the Spathi were gone. Dara darted around Amanda into her father's waiting arms.

"Daddy," she said, her voice shaking as she buried her face in his neck.

Savitar ran his hand over her back as Grace stepped forward, Ash moving toward Kyrian, who cradled a scared Marissa. Grace kissed the side of Dara's little head, her hand following the same pattern that Sav's was.

"Wanna go home." Dara mumbled.

Savitar nodded. "Come on. I think the walk will give us some time to plan."

He grabbed Grace's hand. Grace nodded and followed him down the hallway, not bothering the others time together.

"Island, daddy." Dara said.

Sav froze while Grace stepped forward.

"You want to go to daddy's island?" she asked.

Dara nodded against Sav's shoulder. He looked at Grace who shrugged and held his hand out to her. She took it and he immediately flashed them to Neratiti. Grace smiled and Dara wiggled to get down. Sav set her gently on her feet and watched as she laughed before running to his throne, climbing up into the seat.

"That was a quick turnaround." he commented.

Grace shrugged as she wrapped her arms around Savitar's torso.

"She's a little kid. They get scared and she'll probably have nightmares, but she'll be okay." she said.

Sav nodded. He wanted blood for his daughter being scared, for the woman he loved to be worried. He flashed in three figures, one holding a little boy to his chest.

"Friend?" Dara asked as she saw him.

Trace wiggled to get down. Vane looked at Savitar, who inclined his head.

"Be on your best behavior, pup. Make her cry and he'll eat you." Fury said pointing at Savitar.

The little boy looked ready to wet himself.

Fang raised his hand. "When Bride kills him, can I be the Regis?"

Vane glared at Fury, his hand on his son's head. "He won't be making it home to Bride." Vane squatted before his son, his gaze softening. "It's alright, pup, go play. Uncle Fury was teasing. You know I'd never let anything happen to you."

Trace nodded and ran over to Dara, the kids laughing. Vane smiled and stood up, turning back to face Savitar.

"I'll leave you men to business." Grace said. "Is it alright if I take him to the beach?"

Vane smiled at her kindly. "He loves the beach."

Fury snorted. "What kinda dog loves water?"

Grace rolled her eyes, but left the men alone, instead she herded the children out to the beach to play. Just as she left Ash flashed himself in.

"My hunters, both current and former, are standing by waiting for instructions." Ash said.

Savitar nodded before he turned to the three wolves. "I need you to gather all the Weres you can. Stryker has sent Spathi to scope out my daughter, which I'm not thrilled about in case you couldn't tell by the missing rocks."

Fury whistled. "So that's what was missing." he said.

Sav narrowed his eyes, but left the wolf alone. For now.

"The jackals will not respond well to you. I killed their Regis earlier today for bringing up Wren..."

"Can't anyone leave the poor guy alone?" Vane asked.

Sav chuckled. "So they won't be so inviting. Tell them I will let them live if they help." Fang raised his hand, much like a child at school. "Yes annoying wolf number two?"

"How will we find the jackal?" Fang asked. "If you couldn't guess by how the Omegrion sits, everyone tends to avoid them and they tend to hate everyone."

"You will find them easier than you think Fang." Savitar said. "Stay close to Sanctuary for that mission."

Fang nodded. Vane sighed and ran his hand over his head.

"Well I guess we need to go find some Arcadians and Katagarians to round up. We'll have them by tonight." Vane said.

Savitar inclined his head. "I'm trusting you, wolf. This is my family. Just like you, I won't let anyone hurt my child." He saw the respect in the wolf's eyes.

"We won't let you down. Now I need to go..." Vane trailed off as Trace flashed into his arms.

"Daddy!" the little boy cried out.

Vane smiled at the boy before nodding to Sav. With that parting acknowledgment the wolves vanished and Savitar turned to Ash.

"Were- and Dark- Hunters are on the stand by. Now we just need to prepare them. I won't lose this battle." Savitar said, a protective fire in his eyes.

Ash nodded. They had the numbers, now it was time for the war.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace watched Dara play by the waves, giggling like crazy. She smiled. That was how her daughter should be, not terrified because some over powered, egotistical jackass decided he wanted her for her powers.

"Grace,"

Grace turned and saw Otto. The poor man looked confused meaning either Savitar or Ash flashed him to the island without warning.

"Hey Otto." Grace said. "I'm guessing you weren't told much before you were brought here."

Otto scratched the back of his head. "You'd guess right. All I know for sure is I'm Dara's new best friend. No clue why though."

Grace motioned for Otto to join her on the sand a bit away from where Dara was playing. Once they were both seated, Grace explained what she knew. About the Spathi and about Stryker.

"Man, that guy just doesn't quit." Otto said. "And now he's after Savitar's kid. That's just stupid. Even Nick knows better then that."

"Yeah," Grace sighed and hugged her knees to her chest. "so Ash wants Dara watched 24/7. Meaning you're our new house guest."

Otto watched Dara giggle as a wave lapped at her dress. "To keep that little girl safe, you can put a leash on me and call me Fido."

Grace laughed. "I don't think a leash is needed. However, I'm almost positive Sav will ride the Fido thing until it's dead and buried."

Otto smirked. "Of course he will."

Grace mirrored the smirk. "And don't even get me started on once Kyrian, Ash and Valerius find out."

Otto groaned. "I shouldn't have said anything."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace laid Dara down in bed and covered her up. Brushing the little girl's bangs back, Grace sighed.

"She'll be alright, _duso_." Savitar said from the door. "We won't let anything happen to her." he moved to wrap his arms around Grace. "Kalosis and Tartarus will truly freeze before anything happens to that little girl."

Grace watched Dara sigh in her sleep and leaned against Savitar. "I couldn't live if I lost her, Savitar."

Savitar held Grace tightly. "You will not lose her."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Okay so no Apollymi in this. I'm thinking that'll definitely be next chapter. Might start with that. Okay, let us know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading!

End Transmission


	9. Chapter 9

AN: *sighs* Alright! Here we are back again with Apollymi this time! Woohoohoo! Our favorite Goddess of Destruction! Yeah we know, we are excited too! So I don't know what more we have planned for this chapter, but Apollymi it is! So, let's all sit back, relax, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: Well I owned Sara and Roman owns Grace and Dare!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Savitar took a deep breath before flashing himself to Kalosis, the Atlantian hell realm. He so didn't want to be here and he knew Apollymi wouldn't want him here, but he had to call in a favor, one that would hopefully not cost him an arm and a leg. Literally.

"Savitar, it isn't like you to be in my realm." Apollymi sneered as Sav stood in front of her.

He grit his teeth, holding back the sarcasm. He had to play nice, for Grace and Dara.

"Yeah, well I'm only going to say this once ok? Your little buddy that's lucky Apostolos asked me to play nice with for now is tracking my daughter for her powers." Apollymi watched as Sav's eyes softened, something they never did in her presence, and he fought to say the words she would only hear from his lips once. "I need your help."

"Who are you are where is the pain in my ass Savitar?" Apollymi asked.

Sav shrugged. "Oh I assure you I'm still a pain in your ass, Sweetheart, just have more important things to do than roll out the sarcasm carpet for you."

Apollymi rolled her eyes. Oh this was Savitar all right. "And why would I help you, if you recall we hate each other immensely."

Sav nodded. "That is true, and I'll still hate your guts when my daughter's safe, but-"

Apollymi cut him off. "You keep saying your daughter. Who would be blind or stupid enough to sleep with you?"

Savitar got nose to nose with the goddess, fire burning in his eyes.

"If it wasn't for the fact that I need your help and Apostolos made me swear to behave I would kill you. I'm a Chthonian, never forget that. We still have yet to see who has the stronger sword. And to answer your question a woman your son and Soteria thinks of as a sister, so insult her once more and I think you'll have bigger problems than me. Now," he backed off to where he had flashed in at, "are you willing to help me?"

Apollymi nodded once. "What is it you ask of me?"

Sav sighed in relief. "I need you to keep track of Stryker's movements and report to Apostolos what he's doing." Apollymi raised a single eyebrow. "Please."

"I will see what I can do, but next time you ask for a favor-"

Savitar cut her off with a growl. "There won't be a next time. If it wasn't for the fact that you stupidly tied yourself to Stryker, then he and his army would be dead. But one: I like the world now, not always the people, but my daughter needs a place to grow and live and two: I wouldn't hurt my only friend like that."

"We shall see, Savitar, we shall see." Apollymi said. "Regardless, next time you feel the need to come here, send Soteria or this woman you have found."

Sav nodded once and flashed himself back to Neratiti. He smiled as Dara danced in the water.

"How did it go?" Grace asked.

Sav grunted and turned to Ash. "I really hate your mother."

Tory and Grace laughed.

Ash smiled. "Her feelings are mutual, I assure you."

Sav nodded, his eyes drawn back to Dara and Otto. "FIDO! Bring her over here!"

The four on sand laughed as Otto dropped his head, but picked up Dara and brought her over. He flashed everyone back to their mansion in New Orleans. He took Dare from Otto's arms.

"I say we stay in this realm. Stryker will attack soon, but we need to rest. I have to meet with my Weres tonight, but be on guard. Fido, you aren't to leave Dara's side except for tonight. You get some sleep. Dara will be sleeping in the room with Grace and I. Now," Sav handed Dara to Grace after giving her a kiss, "I'm off to meet some Weres who will no doubt piss me off. I'll be back."

With a kiss to Grace's lips and a glare at Otto, Savitar vanished.

"I should go after him." Ash sighed and kissed Tory before following his mentor and friend.

Tory and Grace traded looks.

"Now we wait."

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Savitar looked at the collection of Weres before him and automatically knew he was gonna have trouble by the looks he was getting. If he could get headaches, he would be feeling one right behind his left eye.

"Breathe Sav," Ash whispered on his left. "we need them to fight, meaning you can't kill them."

Savitar exhaled. "I know, I know. This is to keep Dara safe." he slammed his hand down. "Everyone shut the fuck up and listen."

Ash shook his head with a laugh. Oh boy, the dad side of his friend was definitely different.

The Weres quieted down and faced Savitar.

"I'm sure plenty of you are wondering why I had Fang, vane and Fury call you here." Savitar said. "The answer is simple. Stryker is after my daughter and to say I'm pissed would be an understatement." he looked around the room. "I need your help not only protecting Dara but also to fight any threat that Stryker sends after her."

"Can't you just threaten Stryker?" Kyle piped up. "I mean, you are a lot more powerful then him."

Those who'd fought against Stryker before looked at Kyle like he was nuts. The others looked at Savitar, wondering the same thing.

Savitar rolled his eyes. "I know some of you are unfamiliar with Stryker so let me explain. He is an egotistical, power tripping daimon with no sense of self preservation. The last one is kinda obvious or he wouldn't be coming after my daughter. A simple threat is not going to work, even coming from me."

"What about Acheron?" One of the tigers said.

This time Ash rolled his eyes but didn't say anything.

"Yes, let's send Acheron to Kalosis which would unleash his mother and end the world." Savitar said. "That would solve everyone's problems, except for those who want to live." he let out an annoyed sigh. "Unless you have something helpful to add, shut up."

"What do you need us to do, Sav?" Dev asked.

Savitar almost smiled. Finally, someone who wouldn't annoy him. Much. "I need at least four of you keep patrol around my house in New Orleans. While Grace can protect herself no problem, Dara can't quite yet. The rest of you, keep a watch out for Spathi. If you see any, let the nearest Hunter, past or present, know. They'll be patrolling as well."

Fury, being Fury, crossed his arms and smirked. "You're not being demanding and ordering. Who are you and what have you done with Savitar?"

Savitar narrowed his eyes on the wolf. "Welp, I promise you my bite is still worse then my bark. Shut your mouth before I prove it."

Fury went to open his mouth but Fang and Vane grabbed him, holding his mouth shut.

"Patrols start as soon as possible." Ash said. "The hunters will be getting their assignments as soon as this meeting is over. I know you guys don't really like killing daimons but Dara is four years old. Her life should be happy and filled with laughter. It shouldn't be dark and scary. This needs to be over as fast as possible."

Dev nodded. "Tell us who needs to be where."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Look! A successful Were meeting with no death. Though, Fury came damn close. *shakes head* But that's Fury. Alright, let us know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	10. Chapter 10

AN: And we are back… completely without a plan. Yay us! I'm thinking maybe some family time after a wonderful word from our favorite idiot! *pauses* Not really, I hope Stryker gets what's coming! *clears throat* So we'll see what happens! So sit back, relax, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: Ok seriously, we might have to bring Sara back so I own her for more than 2 chapters. *sighs* And Roman owns Grace and Dare! (STOP CALLING HER DARE!)

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Stryker paced in his office while Zephyra leaned back in his chair.

"You had to see this coming. Not even you are that stupid." she said as she fingered the edge of a dagger.

Stryker stopped and glared at his wife.

"I didn't know who the little brat belonged to." he said, defending himself.

Phyra rolled her eyes.

"I really need to be controlling your army." she muttered before clearing her throat and smiling at him. "If you didn't know, you should have sent one to watch the girl, not attack. Because of your stupidity we have all Dark-Hunters and Were-Hunters after our asses, dumbass. No one is safe and I wouldn't be surprised if Apollymi is watching you."

Stryker scoffed. "She and Savitar are not on nice terms, there's no way she would do him a favor like that."

Phyra rolled her eyes. "No, but who do you think Sav's only friend is? Apollymi would do anything for her son Strykerius."

Stryker started pacing again. This was going down the drain and going fast. He needed to come up with a sure fire way to get that child. Savitar's daughter or not, that child held powers that could help defeat Acheron once and for all.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"Uncle Ash?" Dara asked as Ash sat on the floor making her dolls dance without touching them.

Savitar had taken Grace to talk to her about what was going on. An attack as big as this one would be new territory and she needed to be prepared to fight.

"What's up, Dara?" he asked, setting the doll down as she crawled into his lap.

"Daddy's angry and Mommy's scared. I'm scared Uncle Ash. I don't want them to hurt me." she whispered.

Ash held her tightly against his chest. "No one will hurt you, sorellina, your daddy and I won't let it."

Dara nodded her little head and Ash watched Savitar from the shadows. He gave Ash a signal that said he would be back. Ash held the little girl as Savitar flashed away. Where was he going?

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Savitar flashed into a small living room where Xypher and Simone were sitting with Jesse.

"What are you doing here?" Xypher snarled.

Jesse stood and pointed over his shoulder. "And I think this is where I take my leave because I don't want to open my mouth. Heard what happened to the Weres through the grapevine. Don't want to see an extinct Jesse, so see ya!"

And with that the ghost was gone. Simone looked at Xypher.

"We have weird children." she sighed.

The ex-Oneroi smiled at her.

"Well hot damn, the skotos can smile. Who knew?"

"What do you want Chthonian?" Xypher asked, ignoring Sav's barb.

Savitar shrugged his shoulder. "Oh I decided to just pop on in. Scare some ghosts, piss off a skotos, compliment a beautiful woman, and ask for some help. I think I've accomplished everything but the help part, so what do you say? Your temper rivals Zarek's and I won't deny it. There will be a lot of bloodshed."

"What do you need?"

"I need help. Stryker is tracking my daughter and I'm not thrilled about it. I want some help fighting his army once they grow enough balls to attack me."

Xypher scoffed. "I don't work for you."

Now it was Sav's turn to scoff. "And your brethren served you up to Hades on a platter. Don't forget, Oneroi, I know everything. Plus I can still kill you."

"My 'brothers' are pains in my ass that have no emotions. I don't serve them either. I serve myself, always have always will."

Savitar's eyes flashed red, his voice sounding almost demonic. "I am asking for help in a fight. Don't cross me. I'm in no mood for crap and I'd watch your mouth if I were you. I don't have any qualms about killing the Greeks, so don't push it."

Simone turned to Xypher.

"Help him." she said.

Xypher sighed, but nodded. Savitar calmed down and nodded at her.

"I will let you know. Be prepared for a war."

Xypher nodded and watched as Savitar flashed away. Jesse reappeared instantly.

"That man has a serious stick up his-"

"Jesse! Be nice!" Simone scolded.

Xypher remained quiet. Jesse was right, most of the time, but today Savitar was, scared? Xypher had never seen that side of him and even as a Skotos he hadn't entered Sav's dreams to know what truly frightened him, but this little girl's life meant the world to him. Even though he could be an ass, Xypher was going to fight like hell to save her.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Savitar stood on the back porch as he watched Grace and Dara play in the back yard. They'd agreed their daughter needed as much normalcy as possible. Of course, as Savitar picked up on the extra bodies guarding the house, normal wasn't entirely possible. Standing at each corner of the back fence were the four quad bears. Out front in wolf form were Fang and Fury and bouncing around the back yard with Dara and Grace was Vane, also in wolf form. Vane figured having one of them interact with Dara would make her adjust easier.

"Daddy!"

Savitar pulled from his thoughts as Dara came running over to him. He smiled as he bent down to catch the little girl, tossing her in the air as he stood.

"Hey baby," Savitar said. "you having fun with Mommy and Vane?"

Dara nodded. "Yeah!"

Savitar kissed her head as he saw Grace walking over. Her face read she needed to talk.

He set Dara down. "You go keep playing with Vane while Mommy and Daddy talk."

Dara squealed as she took off after Vane.

"I have an idea." Grace said.

Savitar held her. "Shoot."

"I think we should take Dara to meet Apollymi." Grace said. Savitar went to protest "Hear me out. If she knows exactly why she's watching Stryker, she might be more willing, even if she already agreed."

Savitar sighed. He knew it was a good idea. "Alright but Ash is taking you. I refuse to go down there again."

Grace smiled. "Some times it's like you two are in-laws."

Savitar screwed up his face. "That would make me married to Acheron. Tory would kill me."

Grace laughed as they watched their daughter run around the yard.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

*grins at Katie* Yes, I stuck you with another Apollymi part. *looks at readers* So, the plans in place, we've got some serious back up on our side and things get fun from here. And I know there's a tiny problem with who's taking Dara to meet Apollymi but again, for Katie to fix! Let us know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	11. Chapter 11

AN: *groans* Another Apollymi part. I love our Great Goddess, but I don't want to botch her up. So here we go… go… go… *pauses*Alright so I do know what I'm doing and as we know, Ash can't go to Kalosis without ya know, ending the world so we shall have a replacement! *grins* My replacement is awesome! So sit back, relax, and enjoy quality people! ;)

Disclaimer: Roman owns Grace and Dare. Greek owns Sara. All is good in owning land! (It won't be for you if you don't STOP CALLING HER DARE!)

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"I don't think Savitar was thinking with his head on straight." Grace said and she and Otto stood before Ash, Dara tucked securely in Grace's arms.

Ash nodded. "Seeing as I can't go down there without ending the world, yeah he wasn't thinking at all. Tory can you take them?"

Tory shook her head at her husband. "You know I have class today, but I know someone who can take her and be very welcomed" Ash gave her a funny look. "Simi"

Grace laughed as Ash's face turned to understanding.

"Simi, human form." Ash said.

The dragon pulled off his forearm and swirled into her human form. The demon stretched as the last of the mist vanished.

"What you want akri? The Simi was sleeping, which believe you demon, is not comfortable on your hard skin. Grow some flab like this one over here." Simi said pinching Otto's stomach.

Otto pushed the demon away. "Let's keep our hands to ourselves, demon."

"Let's keep our tempers in check, Fido." Ash growled at him.

Otto rolled his eyes, but remained quiet. And living.

"Simi, can you take Grace and Dara to see Apollymi?" Ash asked.

Simi lit up. "Will akra- kitty be there too?" Ash shook his head. "Ah poo. If I do this will I get to eat the heifer goddess?" Ash and Tory both shook their heads. "Ah poo. Oh well. Come Grace, we go see Akra and make the nice man who brings the Simi yummy food happy again."

She looked off as if thinking.

"Simi, if you take Dara and I to see Apollymi, I will make sure you get plenty to eat." Grace said.

Simi's eyes lit up. "Well wait we waiting for? Let's go visit akra!"

Grace laughed as Simi flashed them to a black garden. There was a woman with white blonde hair and the same swirling silver eyes as Acheron. She was weeping.

"Akra, don't be sad. Akri loves you." Simi said.

The woman looked up and her tears were instantly gone.

"Who are you?" she asked looking at Grace and Dara.

Grace waved as Dara squirmed to get down.

"You may let the child play."

Grace set Dara down who instantly walked over to Apollymi and grinned up at her.

"Don't be sad." she said.

Apollymi looked at Grace for permission to pick the baby up. Grace smiled and nodded, watching as Apollymi picked her daughter up and set her on her lap.

"I'm Grace, that's Dara. We are friends of Acheron and Tory."

"Apostolos?"

Simi nodded. "Akri thinks of them as family. Savitar does too."

Apollymi looked down at the child. "You are the woman who has stolen Savitar's heart? And this is the child he thinks as his?"

Grace nodded. "We thought meeting you would make you open up more to Apostolos. I know the hostility between you and Savitar and I wanted you to meet the little girl who you were helping. If not for Savitar, do it for her. Please."

Apollymi looked at the child who smiled at her. "Stryker hasn't decided on a plan yet, but he wants Dara for her powers. He thinks she will be able to take down Apostolos, which she won't. Sorry to say, your little girl has powers, but not enough for that."

Grace nodded.

"Thank you," she whispered.

Apollymi stood, Dara cradled in her arms. "You and Savitar are right. She is precious and I know what it is like to fear losing your child. I know the trouble Savitar and Apostolos have gone to in order to protect her. It was nothing short of what I did, for that, I offer you my service."

Grace traded a warm smile with Apollymi. As the little girl was handed over to her mother the doors burst open revealing Stryker and his merry band of idiots.

"Simi, get them back to safety." Apollymi ordered.

"I stay and fight for akri's momma. Simi said.

Apollymi flashed all three back to Acheron's house.

"What happened?" Ash asked.

Simi and Grace looked at him.

"Stryker tried to attack while we were down there." Grace explained.

"Simi, return to me." Ash said.

Simi grumbled, but returned to her tattoo dragon form on his forearm. As Grace and Dara stood by Ash, a figure flashed in. Stryker stood sneering at the two.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Okay other then my note at the end here, this whole thing was Katie. The next chapter will be mine to do so let us know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Alright so sorry about the delay, I kinda forgot I was supposed to write it! *grins* Anyway… so here I am back on track with Cassie's help. We are down to the final battle. *grins* If only we could kill Stryker and put him out of everyone's misery… Alright so here we go! So sit back, relax, and ignore my bad battle scenes!

Disclaimer: Roman owns Grace and Dara and Greek owns bad battle scenes and Sara… yeah I got ripped off!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Ash stepped between Grace and Stryker.

Stryker laughed. "Do you really think you will stop me from getting that little brat?"

Ash flashed Grace and Dara back to Savitar, who stood with the bears and the wolves.

"Ash sent us back, Stryker will be here-" she paused as he and Ash flashed in, locked in a fist fight, "-now."

Savitar pushed Grace back to Otto. "Boy watch her and guard them with your life or I will end it."

Otto nodded and unsheathed a knife, standing in front of them in a fighting stance.

"Let them bring it. I won't let them win." he said flashing Savitar his tattoo.

Sav nodded and went to help Ash and the Weres as they fought massive amounts of Daimons. One engaged Otto, leaving Grace and Dara open. Grace watched as Sav manifested a sword and beheaded half a dozen Daimons, but as ones went down, others replaced them. They were fighting a losing battle. Grace turned as she saw a flash of black before strong arms wrapped around her and Dara.

"Say bye bye to your baby." Stryker whispered in her ear.

He bent his head down and his fangs pierced her skin. She yelled out as her knees buckled, but she couldn't let her baby be hurt. The darkness surrounded her as Ash flashed Dara away. The last thing she saw was Savitar's scared face before she blacked out.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Savitar saw red as he saw Grace falling, Stryker smirking as her blood tinged his lips. Savitar swept his hands out and all the Daimons all disappeared into gold dust. The Weres exchanged looks before they headed to the front yard to keep watch. Ash held a crying Dara to his chest as he headed inside.

"You dare to harm her while I still rule over you?" Savitar asked.

Stryker's eyes widened as he saw the true predator within Savitar. He saw the Chthonian part of the being. Savitar roared as he used his powers to pick up Stryker and throw him against the fence. He flashed Grace into his arms and fell to his knees as he cradled her. She was still breathing thank the gods or Stryker would be dead. He flung Stryker into the side of the house, smiling at the groans of pain. He pulled the stupid Daimon in front of him and used his powers to choke him. Savitar was vicious, cruel, and didn't care about anything other than the woman in his arms.

"Please," Stryker said.

Savitar could see the man with his wife, with his daughter and Savitar closed off his airways.

"You beg me for your life for your family, but not once did Grace beg to you for hers. As long as our daughter was safe, she would have taken a bullet to the temple. Now, now I'm supposed to let you live knowing what you are capable of?"

Ash exited the house, Tory holding Dara from inside as Stryker's face turned purple.

"Savitar, let go." Ash said.

Sav squeezed harder as Ash stooped next to him and held his hand to Grace's neck.

"Think of Grace and Dara." Ash said. "If you kill him, my matera dies and I won't be so happy. I will bring on Telikos out of grief. Do not do this."

Grace took a deep breath and her eyes opened wide. She saw Savitar and she clung to him, part out of fear and part out of relief.

"Don't do it."

Savitar let go and wrapped his arms tightly around Grace. Neither one saying a word.

"Leave my sight, but be warned. If I ever see you again, you can bet you got off easy this time. And if we are not in Acheron's presence then you better pray to the gods that I keep my head and don't kill you."

And with that Savitar sent the little twerp back to Kalosis.

"You are safe, _moite skapoceni antickite_."

"_Ed è finita_." And it's over.

Savitar smiled as Grace pulled back. He kissed her soundly on the lips. It was over.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Vane stood with his brothers in Savitar and Grace's living room. The quad bears stood across from them and Vane frowned.

"You four are very unnerving."

Dev and Remi smirked. "Thank you."

Fang patted his brother's shoulder. "Just remember, you're related to them now."

Vane glared at Fang then looked at Fury. "Remind me to kill him for that."

Fury held up his hands. "I am not getting involved."

Otto snorted from the couch. "First smart thing you've done in ages."

Fury looked at the squire. "You do realize you're surrounded by animals right?"

"Back off Fury," Ash said walking in with Tory. "Fido's right."

Otto rolled his eyes. "That woulda helped a lot more without the Fido, boss."

Ash smirked at him but didn't say anything as Savitar and Grace came in, Dara cuddled between them. Otto stood.

"I'm sorry, Sav." he said.

Savitar shook his head. "Nothing to apologize for, Otto. Grace and Dara are okay and that's what matters." Fury went to speak but Savitar glared at him. "Whelp, I will kill you."

Fury held up his hands. "I was just gonna say I'm glad the girls are okay."

A collective, "Uh huh," went through the room.

Grace looked at Ash. "_Adelphos_, is there anyway to have a Dream-Hunter watch over Dara while she sleeps? Just to make sure she sleeps peacefully?"

Ash looked at the little girl he called his niece and nodded. "I'll make sure it happens, _sorellina_."

Grace smiled and looked at everyone. "Thank you."

They all smiled and nodded. Savitar looked at Otto.

"Feel up to a new job?" he asked.

Otto cocked a brow. "What kind of job?"

Savitar smirked. "Well, it's kinda like watching a Hunter only she barely cracks four feet and she calls me 'Daddy'."

Otto was sure he was being punked. "You want me to be Dara's squire."

Savitar's smirked widened as the others struggled not to laugh. "I was thinking Nanny but whatever helps you keep your dignity."

Otto sighed but also laughed. "You got yourself a nanny."

Ash waved a hand. "Otto, you're immortal now."

Otto looked surprised. "Why?"

Ash laughed. "You're working for him," he jerked a thumb at Savitar. "now. Trust me, you'll need it."

Savitar looked at his friend. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Tory slapped a hand over Ash's mouth. "You don't want him answering that."

Savitar squared off with his long time friend. "Oh yes I do."

The two faced each other, not noticing the bears and wolves vanishing, along with Tory, Grace, Otto and Dara. Even at their age, they never truly grow up.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Okay, ending with Ash and Sav going at it is hilarious in my book. Hope you all think so too. One more really small chapter after this and then some how, Katie and I came up with a sequel for this so let us know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	13. Chapter 13

Begin Transmission

Lacy here along Katie for the final chapter of Universe in the Night. We've come a long way, seen a lot of things and put Savitar through an emotional tail spin he probably didn't like. But before you fry our asses, Sav, remember, we gave you a family. This is gonna be short so have fun!

Disclaimer: Me, the Roman, owns Grace and Dara. Katie, the Greek, owns Sara.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Grace watched from the bathroom doorway as Savitar finished up Dara's bath. The little girl was squealing like crazy as Savitar made more and more bubbles appear every time any vanished.

"You're not going to be able to find her," Grace said. "at the rate you're going."

Savitar laughed. "Trust me, Gracie, I will always be able to find our little girl."

With a blink the bubbles vanished and he scooped Dara up in a towel. "Alright, bed time, missy."

With Dara wrapped in her towel, the two brought their daughter to her room and set about getting her dressed for bed. Getting Dara into her purple footie pajamas, Grace carried the little girl over to her bed while Savitar grabbed her favorite stuffed wolf from her dresser.

The wolf had been a present from Aimee, Bride and Angelia. The toy looked like a combination of the three brother wolves and their mates thought it was adorable and that Dara would like it. Turns out, they were right. She slept with it every night and it came with her everywhere. The boys grumbled about it but seeing Dara with it never failed to make them shut up and smile.

It had been three long months since Stryker had come after Dara. Grace and Savitar, in that time, had gotten married, Otto had moved in officially so he could watch Dara more easily and not a peep had been heard from Stryker. Ash and Savitar agreed. The head Daimon was down, for now but he'd be back. And they'd be ready.

"Here ya go, baby." Savitar said as he handed Dara her wolf.

The four year old took it with a happy smile and snuggled it close. Grace smiled and tucked Dara's blankets around her.

"Sleep well, _piccolo_." Grace said as she kissed Dara on the forehead.

As Savitar repeated Grace's actions, Grace felt a familiar shiver down her spine that told her a Dream-Hunter was watching over Dara. Grace smiled softly. Her baby was protected and loved. She couldn't ask for more.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

And there we have it kids. The end of Universe in the Night. The sequel will be up soon and I'll tell ya know. I have one messed up mind. Katie does too and they are a dangerous combo. Alright kids, let us know what you think, flame policy stands and thank you for tagging along. Hope to see you in the sequel!

End Transmission


End file.
